darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone trooper
Clone troopers were a bunch of poor schmucks who stood in front of the Republic whenever some Sith or Robot leveled a blaster at it. Clone Troopers were the protectors of peace, the Sword of righteousness, and pretty much the utter PWN for the Republic. They were care-free guys in there mid-20s and with straight orientation who enjoyed walks on the beaches and Pina coldadas. They had no idea that they were working for some evil maniacal Emperor. They served a hypocritical government and was sworn to protect people in The Galaxy who never loved them, and they died incomplete. Picking the Perfect Subject Image:Seanconnery.jpg|Sean Connery Image:PeeWeeHerman.jpg|Pee Wee The Kaminoans got the order from the Republic that they needed to make an army and they had to do it fast. Well since the Confederacy of Independent Systems used Battle Droids they had to think of another but more effective alternative. With this done they put up the search for the perfect donor for mass producing genetics. Once they had this ad out on the holo-net applicants from all over The Galaxy turned in a picture of themselves and here are the Top 4 that made it past the qualifying rounds. It was a very Close tie in the end, but since Jango Fett and his Mandalorian background pretty much made him the utter bad-ass of the whole competition but Sean Connery came really close to winning. The Racist Kid wasn't really cutting it because he was to small and Pee-Wee Herman got arrested for that Expanding it incident in the theaters. The Cloning Process Well Cloning was a very very very complicated process and apparently the Kaminoans were the only ones recognized for the amazing process. After extracting the DNA from Jango they went through this step by step process. # Place Clone bars on Clone crackers. # Toast Clone''mallows. # Place toasted ''Clone''mallows on ''Clone bars to melt Clone chocolate. With the Cloning phase being done with none-lead materials the Kaminoans were ready to hand over the most powerful army to the Galactic Republic and the not so evil, not corrupt,not backstabbing,not a molester,not a rapist,not disturbed, and definitely not a Darth Lord of the Sith, Chancellor Palpatine. With this done Clones were sold for about 200 credits each. If you were to buy a battalion special it will cost about 250,000 credits and the Kaminoans even through in some complimentary vehicles, ships, and specialized personnel. The Clones quickly sold out during the first day of there launch, but thanks to the massive pre-order made by the republic they got a majority of the clones, but some clones did get bought by some kid who camped out at the store. War, Battles, and Death With the beginning of the Clone Wars during the Battle of Geonosis the the Clones were sent what they were trained, bred, and forced to do. Clones proved to be very effective against the Battle Droids and very effective at war but still it was a war they were not supposed to fight. Some Clones began to ponder why they were fighting for a Republic that didn't even care for there safety. The Republic cared more about financial value then then safety and the truth is clones were expendable. Clones were highly effective then there stupid Robot counterparts. With battles raging from 17,000 Clone Troopers and 1,000,000 Battle Droids the Clones would turn out on top due to there effective training by the oh so ' Bad-Ass Mandalorians'. Clones were highly effective at shooting and shot blaster bolts through lines and collumns of Battle Droids. Even though Clones were extremely talented and had superb skill, the battle droids still killed a bitch lot of them. Many Clones were also destroyed Starfighters while fighting advanced robot technology hunk of shit! starfighters. The losses began to take tolls and Republic was in desperate need of fresh clones. Clones were outnumbered to "a billion to one" against the CIS.There were incidents where Battle Droids formed whole continents on planets while attacking a Clone Garrison of maybe 200 Troops. Specialized Classes Clones were trained to do a variety of things from being a riflemen, vehicle specialist, Go commando!, and even maid services. Well in this case I'm showing you what the color classes were for. #'501st Legion'— were Vader's elite and also his bitch unit. They got the color Blue for there armor because they could fly just like the sky. #'Airborne Troopers'— got the color orange for there armor because they were fierce like tigers when fighting and when in bed. #'Galactic Marines'— had the color maroon for there armor and were able to fight in both water and space. #'Green Guys on Kashyyykk'— These were the clones on Kashyyyk and specialized in fighting in the grass and jungle. Yoda, like the little boggie that he is, probably had something to do with the color scheme, but lets not elaborate on that incident... Dirty little.... #'Plain Old White Clones'— These clones were the total Schmucks of the whole Grand Army of the Republic and were usually given the most dumb-ass tasks from being lures to lure thousands of battle droids out of hiding, or from simply being used as human shields for superior officers. Their white armor allowed them to fight better in white rooms, and snowy terrain, when the 501st Legion weren't busy, or needed some meatshields. Order 66 You got mail — "Commander execute order 66" When Order 66 was initiated some of the clones were shocked at what they had to do for the Chancellor. But overall 99% of the Clones carried the order out and without question killed there Jedi Generals. (HAHAHA!) While most if not all clones killed their Jedi General, some clones actually deserted and saved the Jedi that protected them. Take the guy above in the dialogue he didn't actually kill his Jedi Girlfriend they just ran away to Corellia and started a family and had about 27 kids. Not everyone has to be a sick mean bitch, but this is Darthipedia and this is how we do things around here. There are some good people out there but there all just Fags! After Order 66 the Galactic Republic turned into the Galactic Empire and pretty much the clones were out of a job. Like that many Clones were killed during the wars and the rest that lived were hated by all in the Empire and forced to live a life of sadness. Afterwards Apparently, with the issue of a single verbal command, clone troopers could go from being good guys to being evil henchmen. A fortunate side effect of this was that their ability to fire their weapons accurately disappeared and to Destroy your planets after the command. Clones rapidly disappeared after the Clone wars. They were probably one of the coolest units in all of Star Wars and were way better then there shitty replacements of Stormtroopers, but Sith Happens and for some reason one of the best and probably one of the most respectable armies were given to a total FUCKING MANIAC. Category:Losers Category:Dupes Category:Cool dudes Category:Clones